


4th Shot

by crookedneighbour



Series: 2020 Kinktober Prompts [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Goretober, Goretober 2020, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Gunplay, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Murder, Murder Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: Jhin can no longer resist Zed's student.
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Shieda Kayn, Shieda Kayn & Rhaast
Series: 2020 Kinktober Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	4th Shot

The boy is flawless. Zed's student, Shieda Kayn, is absolutely maddeningly irresistible. 

Jhin has been tailing the master and student for the past week, and each day has been more intoxicating than the last.

Kayn is chiseled to perfection. His dark hair flutters behind him as he steps from the shadows. The boy's hunger for power has shaped him into the ultimate weapon, and that very same hunger is eating him alive.

Jhin aches to pull the trigger the on boy's destruction.  
  
The eel-skin suit clings to every inch of Jhin's body, while his true face rests across his pillow. Whisper is ready for him. Four bullets with Shieda Kayn's name on the are loaded into the chamber.

The first shot would land in the boy's right shoulder. The asymmetry of the boy's darkin arm makes for the perfect composition. Jhin traces a finger along the length of Whisper and a shiver runs down his spine.

His breath catches as he reaches the end of the barrel. He finds himself caught on the little details of the fantasy-- the subtle flutter of Kayn's eyelids as he bleeds out, the heave of his chest as he pants. Each subtle component will culminate in Jhin's ultimate performance.

Jhin picks up the weapon, idly stroking at the safety as the excitement further wills up inside him. Four clean shots, four perfect incisions, and another step in his dance will come to fruition. Zed, Shen, and their cherished students will be the starring puppets in his theatre of cruelty.

The second and third shots will depend on inspiration, but the fourth will go right through the boy's head. Whisper will meet the boy's smooth lips, and as he gasps for air, Jhin will watch the bullet exit the back of his skull. He wants to see the boy's brain matter and blood alike. He wants to drink in the boy's desperation. He wants Zed to see the boy broken and know this was his doing. Zed chose to train the boy. He knows their game is unfinished. Jhin's duty now is to remind him.


End file.
